


Shot Through the Heart (And You're to Blame)

by xreyskywalkersolo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, saturnvalor, saturnvalor-relationship, tag for 3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreyskywalkersolo/pseuds/xreyskywalkersolo
Summary: A missing scene from 3x13 where Imra tells Mon El the truth about their mission.





	Shot Through the Heart (And You're to Blame)

“It’s time for me to tell you the truth about why we’re really here.” Imra breathes out slowly and crosses her arms over her chest. “I should have told you sooner, but…..” She shakes her head. “I knew you’d never agree.”

“What truth?” Mon El’s voice trembles, and he folds his hands into fists at his sides. “What did you do??”

Imra is quiet for a moment before lifting her eyes to her husband’s. “Brainy found a clue as to the origin of the Blight,” she says at last. “I don’t know how, but….he eventually uncovered that the Blight used to be a single organism. And as it turns out, that organism was one of these Worldkillers. The one Kara has yet to find, Pestilence.”

Mon El steps back until he’s leaning against the console, fingers curling around the edge of it. The look on his face, equal parts confusion and betrayal, tears at Imra’s chest, but she keeps talking. “We knew we had to come back and find her, and stop her before she could hurt anyone. But we also knew you wouldn’t want to come back. So we didn’t tell you, and we let you think that going through the rift was an accident.”

“What about landing too early? Was that on purpose?” Mon El drops his gaze to the floor, head tilting down until Imra can’t see his face. “Did you lie about that too?”

“No.” Imra shakes her head again. “That truly was an accident. But Brainy set up a failsafe to wake us once Pestilence woke. We ended up not needing it.” She swallows, trying not to let her voice shake. “I’m sorry. But we knew you would never agree to come back, and people need our help. In this time, and ours.”

“You lied.” Mon El lifts his head, brows furrowed fiercely into a glare. “You both lied to me, and what’s worse, you went behind my back!” He straightens, taking a step toward Imra. “I’m team leader!! Did the others—”

“No,” Imra says quickly, “no. Just the two of us. The others have no idea.”

“Well thank Rao for that.” He turns away, propping his hands on his hips. “At least I can still trust some of my team.”

Imra swallows down the words that rise to her tongue, that right now he’s acting more like the spoiled boy she met all those years ago than the man he’s become. Snapping won’t help either of them. “I didn’t want to lie to you, and I’m sorry. But the mission comes first. That’s what we always say." 

“Not before our marriage!” Mon El rounds on her. “Not before  _us_! Damn it, Imra, this is more important than any mission—”

“The lives of innocent people matter more than anything! Before our lives, before our marriage. This is what we do, Mon El. This is who we are. Tommy and Gina, remember?” Imra takes a step toward her husband, and it hurts to see the anger and betrayal in his eyes. “I can never put anything before a mission that could save so many. I’m sorry.” She swallows, and she wonders if it sounds as loud to him as it does to her. “I love you. I love you with all of my heart. But this has to come first. If it didn’t…..we wouldn’t be the Legion.”

“You didn’t love me enough to trust me.” Somehow the quiet way Mon El speaks hurts more than if he were to yell. “You didn’t trust that I would be able to do what it took.” 

“Mon El…..” Imra trails off, throat aching, because he’s right. They didn’t trust him.

 _She_ didn’t trust him.

Something shutters behind his eyes, seeming to harden, and he brushes past her. “I’m sleeping at the DEO tonight.”

“Alright.” She breathes slowly, trying to ignore the lump that’s rising in her throat. “I love you." 

Mon El leaves without responding, and Imra takes several unsteady steps back until the backs of her knees hit the command chair. Her hands are trembling, heart thumping rapidly inside her chest, and she bites down on her cheek in a useless attempt to ward off the burn behind her eyes. There’s no use regretting her actions; what’s done is done.

Even if it costs the love of her life, the mission comes first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do ship this, guys. I fucking hated mon el in s2 but he and Imra are so cute and sweet. Dear god help me.


End file.
